The present invention relates to multiple hydrocyclone assemblies of the canister type for cleaning or otherwise separating a suspension in a liquid carrier and wherein multiple individual hydrocyclones, generally referred to as cyclonettes, are assembled in a radial pattern in a closed tubular housing and share common inlet and outlet conduits. Typical examples of this general type of hydrocyclone assemblies are disclosed in Wikdahl U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,618, Frykhult et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,731 and Lewis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,480.